Escaflowne Among the clouds
by Myuu
Summary: Complete! Can't really explain it. Fro those who love fluff and slight angst.
1. stranded!

Escaflowne Among The Clouds  
  
The Zaibach empire was attacking the kingdom of Fraid, so Von and Allen were fighting in their gymelifs as Hitomi and Merle watched from one of the castle's balconys. They watched intently both very worried about the safety of their friends.*** After the battle Merle, Hitomi, and Von flew away on Escaflowne. They planned to catch up with the weakened Zaibach forces and fight them in hopes of gaining another victory. So far they hadn't come across them so they kept flying throughout the night. Merle and Hitomi were sleeping nearby so Von was left alone with his thoughts as he flew Escaflowne threw the starry night sky. He went over the battles they'd fought in his mind as he often did to study the techniques used by the soliders but he couldn't concentrate. His mind wandered and he began to think about Hitomi and how she was always there to help him in any way she possibly could whether morally or stratategicly. A faint smile crept onto his face, " I wish I could tell Hitomi that I care for her" he whispered looking at the stars.  
  
The next morning Hitomi awoke to find that Merle had stolen her pager again. She sighed and sat up. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw thick clouds covering everything making it more and more difficult to see . ***Von was being very catious. The fog would make it difficult to spot the Zaibach floating fortress or any other threat but he knew if they headed back now they would never get another oppourtunity like this. Ignoring the danger he kept going forward. ***Hitomi was watching Merle as she swatted at the clouds "Wow Hitomi! I've never seen fog this thick" she said in amazement. Hitomi had barely nodded before whoosh! Suddenly she was no longer on Escaflowne but looking at it from behind. Further behind her she could feel terrible feelings. Hate and intense fury stalking Escaflowne! As her vision faded she yelled Von! watch out the Zaibach soliders are behind us!!!***Von heard her and swerved just in time to avoid a missile aimed straight at Escalflowne. Then the air was filled with firepower. Von was doing his best to manuver through the dense fog and ammunition but then a missile slammed into the side of Escaflowne causing Escaflowne to rock violently to one side. The force of the impact knocked Von down. He heard Hitomi scream and turned around just in time to see her terrified face as she fell off the side of Escaflowne. Merle had her claws dug into the metal of Escaflowne and it was all that saved her from falling off as well...but Hitomi didn't have claws. Heellllpppppp!!! she screamed Von knew he had to save her so he yelled " Merle get Escaflowne out of here and go get help!" With that he jumped off the side. Lord Von!! she yelled helplessly. Von knew that even thuogh it was foggy a solider might still see his wings so he waited until they had fallen through the top off the forest. Then he opened his wings and dove to catch Hitomi. Just as he caught her hand there was a sickening crack and pain shot up his wing. He tried to move it but the pain only grew worse. Unable to fly, he and Hitomi plummeted down through the trees and slammed into the ground.   
* * *  
Von stood up slowly and looked at his wing in dismay. It hung at an unnatural angle so he realized he must have hit a tree with it. He winced as he snapped the bone back in place and folded his wings up. Then he looked at Hitomi. She was lying in the dirt unconcious while blood oozed from a deep cut on her leg.*****Hitomi was lying in a world of black that was very conforting. So conforting that she wanted to stay there forever,but a gentle rocking motion was pulling her out of there. She awoke to find Von shaking her shoulder slightly. Uhhh she groaned as she began to feel an intense pain in her leg. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she heard a rip so she opened her eyes to find Von tightly tying a piece of his shirt around the wound on her leg. Von? she asked but he didn't respond. Hitomi then realized she was in a large cavern with a river running through it. She went to sleep then, unable to have the strengh to keep her eyes open any longer. Von looked at Hitomi and seeing that she was asleep he sighed. He brushed a stray hair off her eyes and gently touched her face. Then he walked away without saying a word.   
  
Later that night Hitomi awoke. She felt better but wasn't sure why she had woken up. Then she saw Von. He was standing by the river running his broken wing through the water with his back to her. She stood up wincing as her leg hit the ground but slowly walked towards Von.***Von heard a sound behind him, so he turned around. Hitomi was standing there staring at him. Ashamed of his wings Von just stood there uncomfortably. She has a right to stare at me he thought sadly. Everyone does.***Hitomi couldn't understand why he looked so sad. She walkedcloser but her leg wouldn't support her and she started to fall but Von caught her in his arms. Thanks she whispered amazed at what just happened. He didn't say anything as she stood up but his eyes never left her face. Hitomi looked at him and found that she couldn't look away either. She felt safe in his gaze. Gradually his eyes became larger and she realized they were moving closer to each other. Then they stopped. Von bent his head forward and kissed her. Hitomi was surprised at the flood of of love and caring she felt from him. She knew that he was feeling the same things from her. She wasn't sure how long it lasted but eventually they parted. Von smiled softly and wrapped his one good wing around her. She reached out her hand and touched the soft feathers. Then she looked at Von who was beginning to look sad again so she hugged him. ***Von felt his sorrow lifting as he hugged her back. He knew that she didn't care if he was half Draconian or not and would love him no matter what. He loved her that way too be had never had the courage to say it before. Now words seemed meaningless. 


	2. Vans thoughts

Part 2: Hitomi's tears  
  
Merle arrived a few days later with the repaired Escaflowne and the three of them returned to Freid. When they arrived Alan filled them in on the situation while Millerna treated Hitomi's wound. "The Zaibach Empire has gone into hiding and we haven't been able to locate them. Were pretty sure they will try to attack us again-but until they show themselves there's nothing we can do." They were silent for a moment then Merle started yelling " Yayyyy we get to take a vacation." "You may have a point Merle" said Hitomi happily.(Merle and Hitomi agreeing? The horror!)Von sighed "We have to be ready for when Zaibach attacks but..he trailed off. "But what huh?" said Merle slyly. When Von didn't answer Merle and Hitomi glared at him. "Lighten up already!!!!" They yelled running outside. Hitomi grabbed his sword as she ran past. " Ah! Hitomi give that back you could get hurt!" he yelled as he ran out after them. Alan and Millerna stared after them. "How immature!" they said in unison.  
* * *  
  
After an entire day of doing absolutly nothing but relaxing Von wasn't tired so he decided to take a walk. After awhile he found a giant rock overlooking a very large lake. He sat down on it trying to sort out some of the confusion that had developed over the last couple of days. He started to wonder about the future. What would happen to him after the war? What would he do? He and Folken were the only remaining members of his family. He was a Prince of a destroyed kingdom. What about Hitomi? Would she return to the Mystic Moon?Von remembered when he fought the dragon. There was a few people standing with her when he appeared. Von had never really thought about her family and other friends. He had seen a young guy with her too. "Was that her...."He couldn't bare to say anymore." Everything was perfect in her world until I appeared."He whispered." I've ruined her life and dragged her into a war that she had nothing to do with."When this is over she will go back there he thought painfully I'll never see her again! He couldn't stand it anymore. He dropped his sword unfolded his wings and flew away across the water. He landed on a small island in the middle of the lake and started to cry.  
  
*More to come! Hope you liked it." 


	3. break up

Escaflowne Among The Clouds Part 3  
  
Hitomi was wondering where Von was (because he usually didn't stay out this late) so she went to go look for him. She found his sword resting on a rock. "Where is he?" she looked over the water "He must have flown away but why? This isn't like him....Somethings wrong, really wrong." She closed her eyes a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know why she was so worried-but she had a bad feeling about this. She closed her eyes and wished she could see him. She was thinking so hard that she didn't notice her pendant start to shimmer.. The light grew stronger and Hitomi opened her eyes, the glow gradually faded and she realized she was no longer standing in the woods but on a beach. She could see a figure in the distance. Von? She ran towards him. He had his back to her and it looked like he was crying. Hitomi was really surprised-she'd never seen him cry. She wasn't sure what to do but put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He turned around slowly. " Hitomi?...I...he turned turned to face the ocean again. After a long time he sighed. " Hitomi.... I think you and I should just go back to being friends." He looked at her. She looked really shocked, " Von I can't go back to the way things were before I really can't. Why do you want to? What's this really about Von? She looked like she was going to start crying. Von felt like he was going to explode... he just couldn't stand it anymore so he stood up. Von tell me what's wrong! Hitomi yelled. Von spread his wings and flew away without saying anything or looking back..... He knew if he did he would start crying again. Hitomi just stood their wondering what she was going to do....  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this part out. I had a severe case of writer's block. 


	4. depressing thoughts

Escaflowne Among the clouds part 4  
  
Well, while Van and Hitomi are off breaking up their relationship Zaibach decides to attack.   
* * *  
"Allen we can't find Van or Hitomi they've completly vanished from the castle!" Millerna yelled as the gymelifs prepared to go into the battle. "It can't be helped! We have to go without them." he yelled back. Millerna stared as the others marched off "We are fighting an important battle and the two people that we need most are gone."   
* * *  
  
Hitomi sat down on the beach, it was night by now and although the sky was clear her mind sure wasn't. She didn't really understand what had just happened, why did Van leave? It was almost like he was forcing himself to do so.... She'd probably never understand why unless he told her. But he won't tell me so "what am I supposed to do!" she yelled for no reason. "Ugh why does everything have to be so complicated" she whispered sadly. * * * Van wasn't exactly sure that what he was doing was right, cause it sure didn't feel very right but this would make it easier on both of them when she went back to the Mystic Moon- at least that's what he kept telling himself. "Just stop thinking about her she'll get over it." But will I? Not easily he thought and although his wings hurt he kept on flying.  
* * *  
  
  



	5. A hard job

Escaflowne Among The Clouds P-5  
  
Well the great Zaibach empire might actually win their first battle! Are they happy? Uh huh!  
* * *  
Van thought that he should go back to the castle to see if everyone's ok. Well he found out pretty fast that they weren't so he landed and headed out in Escaflowne.(doesn't he ever get tired?)Between him and Allen they were able to gain the upper hand but they aren't winning much ground. We need more help.... we need hitomi!But how? Oh Hitomi we need you......... I need you.Van thinks and then Escaflowne's stone glows but nobody notices except him.   
***  
Hitomi's pendant starts glowing "whaatt? so now it's working... hmm?" The pendant is getting warm(snickers)which is something new. The light gets brighter and Hitomi closes her eyes..... and opens them in the middle of the battle! An enemy gymelif tries to step on her("AHHH!!!!") but Sheizeraide slashes it with it's sword and it falls over." Hitomi! Are you all right?" Allen yells picking her up in the gymelifs hand and setting her on it's shoulder. "Allen behind you!" She yells and he turns around just in time to slice the Zaibach gymelif that was behind him. Well, now with two people that can locate invisible gymelifs the battle is over in about 2 minutes.(Dorothy: "sigh you had to ruin that beautiful battle." Argghh too much sugar!)   
* * *   
Well, they all marched back to the castle as Zaibach's floating fortress had dissappeared during the battle. They predicted that..... well they couldn't come to any conclusion about when and where Zaibach might strike next. While the soliders were hosting their little meeting Hitomi desperatly needed to talk to some one so she went off to find Merle. (boy she really was desperate!) Hitomi walked around for awhile and eventually found Merle sitting on the sand by the lake. "Hi Merle." Startled she jumped up" Don't do th-hey! It's you Hitomi! I knew some one would come if I waited long enough!" Hitomi was starting to regret this already. She sat down on a rock very suddenly and stared off into the distance. "Ummm is something wrong?" Merle asked innocently. " No I'm ok just a little tired I think I'll go back to the castle." As she got up she saw something behind the rock. " Hmm" she gasped " This is Van's sword! He must have forgotton it." " Well go give it back!" Merle said. "You give it to him."she said looking kinda depressed "No you, you found it"said Merle completley oblivious as usual. Hitomi frowned and walked towards the castle in the distance.  
* * *  
(Hmm this is getting interesting verryyyy complicated.) Hitomi walked down the hall, apparently the meeting had broken up and many of the soldiers were talking to one another and walking around. Hitomi looked to see if Milerna, Allen or anybody she knew was there. Nope she'd just have to give it to him herself. Why am I making such a big deal out of this? I'll just give it to him and leave. She continued walking until she came to his room. The door was shut. Great now I have to knock this is getting hard. (reaallll hard huh?) So she knocked and he opened the door. "Hitomi? What are you doing here!?" he looked at her uncomfortably. " You dropped your sword... so here it is" she said handing it to him. "Oh..." "Bye" she said and walked away. As soon as she heard him shut the door she started running down the hall to her room.  
* * *   
Van looked at the sword she had brought him. "Why can't I forget about her? Why can't I?" (He's lost it he's started talking to himself!)The Mole man who was known for sticking his nose in other peoples business had listened to the whole conversation from the roof. "Heh heh wait till Miss Kanzaki hears that."  
  
Tooo much sugar. Yep this has to be the chapter that I stuck the most comments in. Well I had a lot of fun writing this! So you'll probably be hearing a lot more wacky stuff in the ones to come-that is if there is something interesting to comment on that is. Don't be that afraid, it's still a romance type of story. By the way in case you haven't figured it out I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE! If I did I would eat Icecream more often, get more sugar rushes, therefore creating more crazy tales! Note: Hi ya Tinki!  



	6. run away

Escaflowne Among The Clouds Part 6  
  
Van's in denial, Hitomi's confused, and the Moleman's teamed up with Merle to play matchmaker! Scared yet?  
* * *  
(A day after or rather evening...... ) "Sure I'd love to help! I hate it when lord Van's sad and Hitomi can make him happy again!" Merle said happily. "Okay! All we have to do is kidnap Hitomi!"(what? where did that idea come from?) "Umm do you think that's such a good idea?"Merle said. "Of course! It will make him realize just how important that girl is too him, he will tell her, and they will get back together." I don't think it'll be that simple, I think Lord Van's serious about not liking her anymore."Merle sighed. "Well we can try hmm? Come on let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall towards Hitomi's room. When the got there the door was shut, but they just opened it and went in. (no manners ho hum) Hitomi wasn't there which startled them cause it was really late. "Where'd she go? um, hey! look it's her pendant."Merle looked at it "but why didn't she take it with her?" The Moleman nodded "this is turning out quite nicely, it seems that the girl has run away. She must have left her pendant here so nobody would be able to use it's power to bring her back." "Whadda mean? This isn't good she's gone!" Merle said glaring at him. "Ah but wasn't that what are plan was in the first place?" "Oh... right."   
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Hitomi is walking through the woods. -what am I doing? I can't believe I'm walking around at night againnn and this time it's my fault! Well, what was I supposed to do? I can't stop thinking of Van and I couldn't sleep. Why doesn't he want to love me anymore? No use thinking that way though..... I have tried to forget him, because that's what he wants me to do at least I think, but it's so hard. It's not like I can leave, I can't get away from the others for very long.- "Sniff"-grrr I won't start crying that won't help things at all-  
* * *  
Van was just lying on his bed staring at nothing in particular Bang!The molemon and Merle stumbled through the door landing on the floor. Van looked up." What is it Merle?" "Oww get off! Umm we went in Hitomi's room and well, she wasn't there." (aw so intelligent as usual)" Here's her pendant she left it so she could get lost." "Why are you here? I'm not going to look for her, go get Allen or something...Or just leave her alone, that's what she wants." Van said." Wha... are you crazy?!!" yelled Merle. *** "Hmp, Fine be that way." she said dragging the Moleman out the door. (bwahhh! ha! haaa!!! um....sorry)Van sat there thinking. -I can't go get her, I don't want to... Well I mean I do, but I can't. Then she'll get the wrong idea and....well, then it'll be hard to explain. She'll come back.....Wait, the Zaibach floating fortress is still out there somewhere! It's cloaked and if they see her, but Escaflowne is still being repaired.... I hate this.- He sighed and noticed Hitomi's pendant on the floor "Merle dropped it, Might as well take it. It could be of some help." (well he's off to rescue Hitomi. I am redirecting fate. Nah, just typing a story but still, I HAVE THE POWER!)  
* * *   
"Yawnnnnn" " I'm getting tired. Might as well find a tree or someplace to sleep.Hitomi kept walking though. She tried to keep her eyes open. "Smack!" (unfortunitly it didn't work, she walked into a tree and suddenly became unconcious)Above her Dornkirk is peering through his magical telescope. "THAT'S THE GIRL. CAPTURE HER AT ONCE AND GAEA'S FUTURE WILL BE SECURE!" * * * "Hitomi where are you?"(wouldn't he love to know huh?)  
  
Well sorry but I just have to end it there. Gotta wait awhile for more ideas *smacks head* aw just kidding. If anyones worried don't be because I was laughing a lot at lunch today. I think my sense of humor's getting a little dry. *Need water* ARGGGG! Oh by the way in case you haven't figured it out *** means time passing and the more spaces between the stars the more time has passed. - with a sentance after it means somebody's thinking. But the most important one of all is ( and ) they enclose my nutty little author notes! Er except for at the top where I put a strange sort of summary of the chapter. The weirdest thing is I do it before I write the chapter. Go figure. My fave part of writing these stories is this part! The lil chat to the reader! Hey! Happy (belated) Valentines Day! member: be kind to everyone even if your in a bad mood. Someday they might return the favour! And I don't own Escaflowne. If I did Van and Hitomi would always be together. Next chapter? well hopfully I'll get it out soon. tee hee but that doesn't help much huh?   



	7. whats wrong hitomi?

Escaflowne Among The Clouds Part 7  
  
Hitomi's drawing a blank, Van's entering the Threshhold of doom (or the Zaibach floating fortress)and Allen's leading the rescue crew  
* * *  
"unnnn where wha???" Owchie my head hurts. "Hitomi looked around. "Where am I? It looks like a prision. At least I'm by myself, not with any other weirdo's." She peered out the bars....and looked down into nothingness. *gulp* "Hey, I'm not that scared, this feels kinda farmiliar maybe I've been here before?" (why is she worrying about that? She's got more important things to worry about)  
* * *  
" What? Hitomi's gone?I have to go find her, Zaibach could be anywhere it's to dangerous to be out there alone!" "Allen calm down! I know you feel responsible but don't go making rash decisions or you could be captured as well. Take the crew of the crusade with you, and take Escaflowne...... Van's out looking for her as well." "Thank you Millerna." she smiled " "be careful."  
* * *  
"The pendant, what's wrong? it was glowing a minute ago." a confused Van said. "Hey! The air just rippled up there. That must be it, I just hope Escaflowne is fixed." He closed his eyes. -Escaflowne please come.... please I need your help- ( and while he's doing freaky things with his mind Escaflowne's freaking everybody out back home) "What? The The Ispano Gymelif is moving?" (ah yes indeed it is) "Ahhhh! Watch out!!" (Escaflowne tranforms into dragon form and flys out of the building......right through the wooden wall!)   
* * *  
"Escaflowne!" (Van jumps on it and flys towards the rippling sky. He landed and the fortress became visible. Enemy gyemelif's attacked immediatly but we all know they're not as good as Escaflowne but then the RED GYMELIF comes into the battle and....well we all know who that is.) "Vannn! I've got you this time, come here and get me!!!!!" (ug. That didn't sound right.) ( While they have their showdown Allen has to appear and ruin the beautiful battle.) (That also didn't sound right but Dorothy say's it so I can to!) "Van! Go get Hitomi. I'll take care of Dillandou!" "Okay!" (He jumped out of Escaflowne and disappeared inside Zaibach. Fortunitly, there were few guards because they had all gone to fight so Van had no trouble getting to the place where prisioners were held. He opened the door to find Hitomi in one of those cages hanging above a dark pit. " Come on we have to get out of here!" "It's locked I can't!" Well.... hang on a minute. " (She looks at her finger and sweatdrops. She sticks her nail in the lock and turns it.) "Oww owww" (click)"OW! I broke my nail!...Hey! it worked. .......um here goes nothing! (She jumps out of the cage......and just barly grabs the edge on the other side. )" Hey help!" (Van grabs her hand and pulls her up.He lets go and starts running.She runs after him.) (They reach the gymelif...um docking bay A gymelif blocks there way but is sliced by Shezarade/Allen.)" Hitomi, Van hurry!" (Van does his little E.S.P thing and Escaflowne flys up) "Come on Hitomi! Don't just stand there!" "Is it safe?" (Van nearly has a heart attack...oh wait he's too young....oh well) Of course!! Now get on!"   
* * *  
Back at the castle....."Hitomi your alright!" Merle glomps her. (Hitomi looks a little nervous)" Is this.....thing...tame?" "WHASSAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" (Merle looks at her confused.) Allen blinks," hmmm... Hitomi are you alright?" "Yes.....how come you know my name?" (Everyone looks at her strangely) "Merle go get Millerna. There's somethimg wrong with Hitomi." Allen says gloomily.   
* * *  
Millerna stared at her. " Hitomi do you remember eating something or getting injected with something?" "hhmmm....no, sorry." Did you hit your head or bump into something?" Ummm..................................yeah, I think. ...................................................It was a tree! I remember walking fast and hitting a tree." Hitomi I think you have partial memory loss. Do you remember anything else besides your name?"Well, this is geia. (Spelling?) I come from Earth. My best friend is Yukari, and Zaibach is our enemy,were at war."Ummm.... I don't remember! No way!" " It's ok you should regain your memory after awhile but for now just take it easy." "Yeah ok....thanks.....What's your name again?" "Millerna." "Ok, see you later Millerna." Hitomi walked out of the room. Millerna sighed, "Sometimes it's better not to remember certain things that have happened anyway. Enjoy the emotional peace while you can Hitomi." she whispered.   
* 0 *  
Your gonna kill me arn't you? I can't believe it took me a month or so to finish this! It was so short, your all going to flame me about that again arn't you? *~_ grr It's not my fault! (well actually it is but oh well...) Don't worry, like I said I won't ever leave you guys (or girls ah heck it's an expression!) hanging. If it takes me years (more likely a month) to get the next part out, NEVER FEAR! I will finish this story with a definite ending. I appreciate reviews too. Even if you have nothing to say it sort of tells me who is still reading the story. Thank you to the few that have been with me since Chapter 1 and are still here. Even if I don't know who you are (cause you don't review) THANK YOU! Oh! Check out my profile every once in awhile cause I update that more than I update the story. If you want you can send me e-mail too cause you know how much I like to talk! I gotta go so see you in chapter 8! 


	8. strange night

Escaflowne Aong the clouds part 8..... (8 parts? Can ya believe it?)  
  
Weellllll life's just getting more and more depressing for everyone. (and when's Hitomi gonna get her memory back? Don't ask me this story is out of control!)   
* * *  
  
Life was becoming really new, and sort of exciting for Hitomi. She didn't remember much so each time someone introduced themselves it was very interesting. It wasn't coming back to her, her memory, but when certain things happened there was like a falmiliar feeling she got,as if she had done it before. Zaibach had been pretty quiet so everyone figured they'd been hurt preettttyyy badly. But, who could tell? Not that the gymelif's were perfectly fine, mechanics were constantly running around getting materials and such. It was a hot day so Hitomi was sitting by the shore of the lake pn a log, under a tree. It was the coolest spot she could find, probably the coolest in the whole country.....or almost.   
* * *   
Van had nothing to do. Sure he could help repair Escaflowne.....but he felt kinda restless so he figured he should walk around. He walked for about 5 minutes when he went by a tree and saw Hitomi sitting on a log. He wanted to go sit beside her but...... Hitomi turned her head and smiled. "Your Van right?" ".....yes." "Oh! do you want to sit here?" -No..not at all...well maybe it'll be ok since she doesn't remember....- "Alright."  
He sat down beside her. Merle who had been hiding in the tree the whole time pouted. -There not even taaaallllkkiiinnnggg! Maybe I can get the ball rolling....this is gonna be fun!- She snicked (quietly) in a very cat-like way and climbed down the side of the tree not facing them. She than charged right against the log throwing Van and Hitomi off........and into the lake. Yahhhhhhhhhh!!! *ploosh* Merle tried to sneak away but Van saw her, "Don't you move Merle!" He reached up and grabbed her tail "yeow!" and pulled her into the water. Hitomi started laughing " Ha ha Merle that was funny! and mean! But now I'm not hot anymore!Aligatou!" Van smiled ( ^0.0^ ..... ) "Wah!" ~_~||| "Whats wrong Mere?" said Hitomi. "My fur's gettin all wet. Oh well hey! we should swim for awhile now!!! Right lord Van?" "....." "please Van?" said Hitomi. -Hmmm...I thought it was nice when she laughed maybe....the times I'm around her don't always have to be sad, even after.....all thats happened.- " Oh fine."   
* * *  
Hitomi was in a good mood. The swim that afternoon was really fun. Now the sun was setting and dinner had gone by quickly. Everybody semed relieved that the heat was going away, -night in refreshing- she thought. She was in her room drying her damp hair with a towel. -Gaea isn't so bad. If Zaibach left us alone,or if we defeated them, ......maybe I'd stay here. It's too bad our worlds have to be so far apart. I know I'd miss everyone a lot, when I go back. But, she sighed and leaned her head out the window. Earth or the mystic moon, was in the sky..... waiting.........I'll always miss someplace no matter where I am. I sorta miss my world........but right now, on a night like tonight, I'm content to stay here.She smiled. Because there are people who care about me here.-   
* * *  
Sometime later she fell asleep at the window.A little bit after that it started raining as it usually does after really hot days. Van knocked on her door. No answer *sigh*-Why do I have to check on her, Millerna was too busy but it's not like she's in danger from bad memories so why does Millerna bother every night?-. Still no answer. Van debated going in a girls room in the middle of the night, or not following Millerna's orders and getting yelled at.- ..........Ok fine. I can say that Millerna told me to if I get hassled anyway.- He opened the door a crack and peered in. -Oh yeah this looks innocent, sheesh. I can't see anything anyway.- He quickly looked down the hallway, -good nobodys here-opened the door, and silently shut it. -I never want to do anything like this ever again, under these circumstances, in fear of being called a pervert.- ( myuu starts laughing to herself ^-0-^ .....) He saw Hitomi leaning against the window. -Shes asleep?! How can she sleep in that position?? What is she doing?!!! The windows open and it's raining outside! That doesn't even wake her up? Millerna did mention she noticed that if Hitomi was having a dream she wouldn't wake up for anything........I should.... get her away..... from........ there. Sheesh snap out of it! Don't let yourself get carried away. - He blinked and stepped over to the window. He shook her slightly and loudly whispered "WAKE UP!" Hitomi moaned in her sleep. Van sweatdropped -aug this is torture of the worst kind!- He put his arms around her waist and pulled her back from the window. Lotsa memories popped into his head. -Don't think about it don't you dare think about it.- He mentally chanted that while he pulled her over to her bed, put the covers over her and tried to pull away........Not working. Hitomi was holding onto his arm. He tried to pull it away again but it was no use. Hitomi just stirred in her sleep and hung on tighter. He stopped talking to himself and looked at her for a long time.   
* * * *   
After a few hours she relaxed her grip and he pulled his arm away. He snapped out of sleepiness and looked at her again. "Your so strange but I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't know what else to say.....I've been really confused lately." Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. What the.........ey- Van stuck his hand over her mouth with a very very scared expression on his face. Don't scream.... please! It's not my fault! ......you... you were asleep at the window, it was raining I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I had to drag you over to your bed, really!" He uncovered her mouth. "Why were you in my room anyway?!" Millerna sent me to check up on you because your memory loss might cause you to have problems like confusion at night." "And you think your helping to make me less confused?!" she whispered loudly. " Well you hung on to my arm and wouldn't let go! I've been sitting here for hours!!!" "Like I could control what I do in my sleep!" *Sigghh* "Well now that you'll be ok I'm leaving" Van said rubbing his eyes. "I'm supposed to be aware in battles and sleep helps." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Confused about what?" "Hmm?" he mumbled. "Oh nevermind. I'll ask ya in the morning when your awake." she said sighing. "yeah see you. I'd better get out of here before everyone wakes up." He walked out and shut the door. Hitomi watched him leave, she felt sort of restless...like she was missing something. -whatever, I'll figure it out in the morning when I wake up completely.- Hitomi mentally shrugged off the whole ordeal and went back to sleep.  
  
///////In the moonlight I felt your heart. Quivering like a bowstrings bows. In the moons pure light,you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart.......  
-princess mononoke theme first line.   
  
I DID IT I FINISHED THIS PART !!!! Starts laughing to herself and mentally falls off her chair laughing......IT TOOK SO LOOOONNG!!!! TO LONG! WAAYYY TO LOONNGG!! BUT I DID IT! BWAHHHHHHHHAHAHA! I AM THE MASTER! Of this story that is. By the way I loved this part. 0h yeah!!!!!! Van's thoughts were so funny! I was snickering the whole time!! This chapter comes from one bored, homework overloaded, unsane, too much Magic Knight Rayearth watching, mind. Thank you. The next chapter is guranteed to come out within the next three years. I don't own Rayearth,Escaflowne, Princess Mononoke, or this computer. (my parents bought it.) But I don't need to own them because I can still enjoy them.........and I have this fanfic instead. WHICH DOES BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!! YEAHOO!!!!!!!!!!! Starts mentally chanting`````` Read and review .......read and review```````` It's not working!!!!! Rocky the flying squirrel pops up in my mind saying "that trick never works." I am sssssoooooo trying to get away from cliche! (It rhymes ahhhh.) Cliche is so boring. Van's not gonna confess anything while shes sleeping I mean come on! Keep 'em in character! And Hitomi woke up while he was there which hardly happens in cliche stories. Beware the groove!!! Beware the Cliche!!!!!!!! Keep it awaayyyyyy!!!!!!! *~* I'm one sick person.....er, I mean I've got a cold!!!! STOP TRYING TO READ BETWEEN THE LINES!!! Well, I'd better go!!!!!! p.s I have hotmail and messenger (I also have winzip,realplayer,quicktime,mediaplayer,winamp....aug!!! Thats not the point!) Anyway feel free to chat with me!!! (the ryhmes come again!) My e-mail is Myuu54@hotmail.com Well see ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. remember

Part 9! Part9!  
  
To remember?, to let oneself remember?, to let others know you have remembered?, to not remember?, those are the questions.  
* * *  
Hitomi woke up and immediatly sat up in bed. She felt.....as if something was very wrong. She looked at the clock and her eyes nearly popped out. " One o'clock pm?!!!!" She looked at the sunlight coming in through the open window." How could I sleep that long?????" Then she stopped, a flash of a battle scene flashed through her head. "There.... fighting Zaibach? Is ...that it?! Oh no! Van!" She fell out of bed (uwh!) and ran down the hall. -I better go and see if I can help! I hope he's ok......-  
* * *  
She found Millerna on the balcony staring off into the distance. As she walked closer to her she gasped. She could see fire in the distance and the faint shapes of gymelifs. Millerna turned around, "Hitomi!" Millerna whats going on ?!" Hitomi said with tears forming in her eyes. I..I think there trying to burning the city in hopes of making us surrender. It's ...It's not going well for our side." Hitomi took a step back "No! We...this can't be happening!" " I...I have to do something!" She turned and ran down the hall towards the stairs. "Hitomi! No.. stop!" She kept running. "Please be safe Hitomi." Millerna said sadly. Hitomi tried hard to keep from crying as she ran. -Allen, Van,Millerna,Merle,Moleman,Gaddess....we'll all die, I have to try to save them....I don't know what I can do but I have to do something! I have to repay them for all the kindness and help thev'e given me!-  
A white light quickly covered her vision. -What the?-  
  
***  
Hitomi found herself staring at a mirror image of herself against blackness. She looked at her......-exactly the same except..........there's something different about her......looking into her eyes gives me a strange feeling.....- "Who are you?" She spoke with a slight smile "I am you." "What is this? Let me go! I- I have to help my friends!" " How can you help them when you yourself are in need of help the most?" " I'm fine! Let me go before it's too late!" The reflection ignored her. " Hitomi. I am the shadow of that person, but I am you as you used to be." Hitomi blinked. " Excuse me?" You have become a somewhat distorted version of your previous self. The self you lost when your memories were lost is myself. Some people can live without memory of the things they've done. However, because your memories are part of who you are, if lost, you become a slightly different person. But your's are not lost. Even though life wasn't going as you planned when you lost them you were able to hang on to them. But, they were pushed to the back of your mind, because you wanted to forget all the bad things that have happened. " She cocked her head to the side and gave a sad smile. "So, do you wish to regain your memories?" Hitomi was completly shocked. " I.....I'm not sure." she looked down at the ground sadly and closed her eyes. " -Do I really want to remember......all........if I wanted so badly to forget, it must have been pretty bad.- Then she thoght of something. " But....bad things keep happening ne? Wars continue.....new terrible things happen. I've been weak. I let fear choose how my life would go..........and it's impossible to live that way. People have to live with both good and bad in the world! If everything was always perfect how would people know what happiness is? It's going to be hard but I'm sure I have some good memories that I've forgotten....." She smiled."and there a source of hope when I think there's no good left in the world. My friends are part of those good memories. There always trying to do the right thing....and that makes me try harder to do the same.......so I want to remember them.......I want to remember everything." She felt a strange sensation and when she looked up she was back in the castle. She felt different though, a falmiliar feeling like a piece of her had come back. She smiled sadly as she ran down the hall. "Not good not bad......just the confusing world which is a mixture of the two.... my memories are reminders of that and there back."   
* * *  
She ran across the grass towards the battle. " If this place was made by Draconian will..... people who want the wars to stop can stop them. But they have to get rid of there fears. They have to be sure...because it won't happen if fear is holding them back. They just have to believe. Nobody can save the planet by themselves....everyone has to work together because we all live here!"  
  
AWWWWWWWWW......This part was so.... nice. Only a few more chapters to go! Hope you've enjoyed the ride. Note: Author is in the sanest mood of all time.  
  
Edited by the unsanest friend of Myuu. Tinki~ ^o^  
  
Myuu: ........Hey now that's copywrite! ^T_T^ ~~Myuu's signature.  
  
noooo no Tinki! Thats my crying face. This is my signature. ^._.^ (copywrited of myuu)  
  
Tinki: hey! want to see MY signature?  
  
Myuu: sure......I think....  
  
Tinki:...................................... I just remembered that I don't have one...^_^```   
  
  
  



	10. Dragons among the clouds

Escaflowne among the clouds last one  
  
Ending= Fighting, thinking, mushyness, peace of mind for the author, disappointment for the reader, and reviews! Nyahahahha!   
( I Encourage you to start reading this from chapter 1 up like the full story.)  
* * *  
Hitomi ran over to the battlefield where everyone was trying to kill each other and such. She focused her mind and felt her pendant begin to glow. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She blinked in surprise, everyone actually heard her and the whole army of gymelifs was staring at her. -Must be the work of my pendant hmm......come on I can't be scared. This is important!- "Who is that girl?" "Forget her! Attack them!" All the gymelifs ignored her and started battling again. Hitomi was very pissed off at these idiots by now. The pendant glowed red and she felt really hot for a second. All the gymelifs stopped battiling because......well.......they couldn't move. Hitomi started yelling again feeling very desperate. " Why are you fighting like this? Don't you realize how much pain you cause!? Is this really worth fighting for?! Your burning a whole city and killing a lot of people and for what?!! So you can control everyone? If you do that no one will be happy because the pain will continue!" Swallowing hard at the lack of reaction she yelled out with the last of her hope. "ERASE THE DESIRE TO FIGHT FROM YOUR HEARTS!!!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE CONSUMED BY YOUR OWN HATE! Please don't ignore me." she said ending her little speech in a quiet voice.  
***  
No one moved. Hitomi was about to cry. -Does no one believe in peace anymore? I'm just wasting my time aren't I? No one cares about the opinions of one person. No one agrees with me.- Then she heard the whoosh of a cockpit opening and looked up to see Van getting out of Escaflowne. He smiled at her -Oh Van........- she gave a small smile that gradually turned into a grin as she she saw most of the soldiers get out of their gymelifs. Then the ones that didn't get out were taken prisioner. Everyone was shaking hands and smiling a little nervously, but all of them were relieved it was over.  
* * *  
That night the soldiers were discussing a treaty between the two sides over dinner. However, Dornkirk and the Zaibach war ship had vanished so both sides decided to live in peace together and fight off the Zaibach battleship together....if it ever returned. There was a hopeful mood that everyone felt. Millerna watched from the kitchen door unnoticed. She smiled to herself - I'm hoping with all my heart that this will end the pain. I believe I owe Hitomi a thank you.- Down the hallway the moleman was trying to tell Merle what he heard. " Well, it looks like there's finally gonna be peace from here on out. Would you believe our people are in that there room talkin' with the Zaibach soldiers about peace? Hah! I never thought we'd all live to see that day!!" Merle blinked in typical cluelessness. "Yeah, You'd think we would have died long ago with all the danger and stuff." The moleman sweatdropped. Then Merle grinned the biggest cat smile she could. "But were okay, and Somehow I think we'll be even better now! No one I'll hafta fight!"   
* * *  
Hitomi was sitting on her windowsill in her room on the second floor, looking out at Austuria's sea. She held out her pendant and studied it carefully. -Huuuum.... Who would've guessed this thing was so powerful. I actually think I know how it works now. My strong emotions and will combine to set off it's powers. But I can't be holding onto any fear or doubt, because they will hold me back from releasing it's powers. Er, but there's more to it than that I know. Like I still don't know why it doesn't seem to work when others try it. Oh well. I practically stopped an all out war with it so I think I've had enough of my pendant for one day.- *Sigghhhh* - I am so tired. It was really scary when all those gymelifs stared at me, I thought I would die. I still can't believe I did that. This whole day was very confusing, I got my memory back and that vision was very strange. Then I put myself smack in the middle of a battlefield and started yelling for peace. I really must be a fool, but I'm glad they didn't think so. Well, actually they propably did.......even Allen........Van was the only one who believed in my decision..... believed that I could change things...............Believed in me. She smiled." I wonder why?........" "Wonder what?" Hitomi jerked in surprise and fell out the window. " EyaHHHHHH!!! " Landing on a startled Van (THUMP!) who was too shocked to mve out of the way. Hitomi blinked, and realized who's chest she was laying on. She gasped and got up as quickly as possible blushing a lot. Van sat up slowly and rubbed his head with a pained expression on his face. "Just what are you trying to do Htiomi, break my back?" Hitomi fumed. "You know one of these days your going to give me a heart attack Van! Thats the second time you've been hanging around my room!.......Um......why were you outside my window?" -oh great I wonder how I can explain this one- Van thought. " I wanted to talk to you." Hitomi blinked in surprise. -Why does he want to talk to me, of all people?........- " Ok. Lets talk a walk then." Hitomi said completly confused.  
* * *  
So they walked in silence for awhile which was starting to make Hitomi nervous enough. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and said, "Well what is it already!" Van just looked at her. -I have so much stuff I want to say, but I'm nervous how do I do this?!- Van decided to just say his thoughts and see what happened. " Uh....Hitomi?" She stared at him " Yeah?" "Are you going to go back to your world tomorrow?" she looked startled. " I.....well I never thought about it. It does seem like the right thing to do but I just don't know. Hmm.... What do you want me to do Van? I thought.....you'd want me to go back now, right?" She looked at him when he didn't say anything. -sigh, here it comes....I swear though, if he wants me to go back I'll go. Even though I'm not sure I want to. - " *Sigh* I knew this would eventually come up Hitomi. That's why I pushed you away, so it would make your decision easier." -What? Thats the reason why we went through all that? Idiot. Never even asked me if I would want to go back, even though it's kinda nice of him to try and save me from a lot of heartache. However, I can't hide from descisions and shelter myself from the world. If I do more bad things happen, that's why I lost my memory. I was trying to hide from pain but found out I couldn't......... -  
- Oh great. She hasn't said anything, shes probably mad at me for keeping that from her. Why do I always screw up when I'm just trying to help?- Hitomi looked up to see that Van had stopped walking and ran back to where he was. - sheesh, hasn't he ever heard that old saying ' set something you love free, and if it comes back it's yours forever?' Heh heh, can't get rid of me that easliy Van. Sheesh, he's so depressed- She grinned and walkied up to him. He still wasn't paying attention so Hitomi decided to do something drastic. Catiously she lifted her hand to touch his face, and he looked at her so quickly it with such a nervous expression it made her laugh. "Wha?....... What's so funny?!" "You, Van! You thought you could get rid of me that easily hah? Well I'm not leaving! I still care for you!" With that she stopped laughing and started blushing. - Great, that was the dumbest thing I did today. Van must think I'm crazy.........I must have been laughing out of nervousness.- After a long uncomfortable pause he said "Hitomi..........I can't forget you, even though I tried so hard....." She looked up as she heard him take a step forward. "So.......I'm sorry. I ...." - I want you to be with me as long as you can......- Then he put his arms around her, pulling her to to him and kissed her softly. Hitomi kissed back with tears forming in her eyes. -I love you Van, I hope I always will......and I forgive you.- They stayed like that for awhile, both knowing she would have to go back to her world soon...... for at least a little while. ^_^  
* * *  
She hangs onto him until the last minute...then the beam of light lifts her into the sky shimmering in the air. She smiles a huge grin, happy that they resolved their problem. -Should be no problem now!- "See you Van! Promise you'll come visit me this weekend?!"she yelled  
He had a sweet expression on his face. "I'll be there Hitomi! I won't forget!!!" Merle pops out of the bushes " Bye Hitomi! I'll come visit you too! Okay!?" "Merle don't spy on us!!!!" was the last thing she shouted out before disappearing. Merle notices her Tarot cards fluttering down around them. "Huh? Why didn't Hitomi take these with her?" Merle questioned. Van is still staring up at the sky. " Mrreowww! Hellloooo? Hey! Aren't you listening to me?!"   
* * *  
Hitomi is walking home by herself. -Hmmmm I wonder if I did the right thing leaving the cards there? Oh well I don't need them, I want to live my life the way it's supposed to be. Normal with lots of surprises!- With that she smiles and starts running home. - Besides, a white dragon will always be near, flying among the clouds between two worlds. My own secret hidden in the sky.- She tilts her head up to Gaea with a dreamy look. The same look shared by another person resting comfortably on a rooftop in peace, thinking of her. .........   
  
Owari  
  
Awww.........Hyper hyper person on the computer! I loved writing that story. It was just so sweet. Pretty soon I'll have to write a humor er something again. I've been leaning towards the romance genre lately and I'm starting to get sick of it. ...^_^... It's also weird having your friends from school read that sort of thing that you wrote. ( I feel like a total dip. Baka.) Annnyywwayy.....anyone want it revised? Complied into one big story? Want an Epilouge? I finished the story! I'm so proud! YESSSSS!!! An.....everybody better review.....or else I'll .....do nothing. (Duh. What could I do?) Anyway............Deep forest (Fukai Mori) is such a great song! Inuyasha is very ........well whatever I like it! Myuu is now swicthing her attention to two new Gundam fanfics. Oneshots that are of the romance genre.........not to badly though. (I'm seriously not gonna write anymore romance fics! -_- Gee, ya know I should wirte an Inuyasha one though.) So uh.........look for then soon! (Meaning several years.....I'm so slow yeesh.) Anyway.............. Mata na! (means 'see ya') 


End file.
